


Made for Each Other

by hold_my_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_tea/pseuds/hold_my_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sherlock were made for each other. They know it and it begins to show over time. (dedicated to tumblr user nakedlokimakingwaffles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Each Other

Sherlock Holmes was not someone to admit his feelings out loud at any given time. He would rather endure days of perpetual boredom than to express his feelings voluntarily. If the occasion did call for it, and he was in the mood, Sherlock would say he was rarely bored anymore and very happy.

It had started out small enough. Jim Moriarty would come over for tea or they would meet in a café somewhere in London where no one could actually see them, or Sherlock going to Jim’s flat. It eventually moved on to Sherlock waking up one morning to find Jim had let himself in and felt the liberty to bring breakfast. When Jim came to him in the night, he felt the need to bring food to Jim at random times of the day. Soon they just started sharing meals at each other’s flats. Both men were excellent cooks so they would often try to one up the other in their presentation and flavors.

A few weeks down the road, Sherlock was performing an experiment and accidently broke his last test tube. He was about to walk out the door to see if he could pilfer some from St. Barts lab when he heard a knock at the door. Once opened there was no one there but a small package with a red bow on top. The detective gave it a curious glance before tearing it open to reveal a box of new test tubes. He didn’t have to think hard on who brought them. Later that week, Jim would find the location of a very shady man who knew a thing or two about weapon smuggling. It was the least Sherlock could do.

Months passed and the two men would still meet for meals, send gifts, and foil each other’s plans but there was also a strange routine for them. No one would understand and that was something the two men felt tied them together. Neither would talk about it but they both thoroughly enjoyed each other for company.

Neither knew when it happened but it did. Sherlock began to spend more and more time at Jim’s flat and soon he just began to share the bed with the criminal. Nothing ever happened and that was something Jim respected of Sherlock. He would be teased for it but never say anything out of line or try too pressuring.

Neither man liked to talk about emotions. If someone were to ask, they would deny any sort of sentiment. If the occasion called for it, and they were willing, both men would say there was something there between them. Something more than just respect and intelligence. The might even say it was love. The two men never would say it out loud. They wouldn’t say it because they have yet to say it too each other. Both know how the other feels but neither will admit nor deny. They are two forces joined together in perfect harmony.

Sometimes Sherlock thinks back to one of their first conversations. Although by proxy, he now understands what Jim meant all those years ago. They truly are made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jim and Sherlock would be excellent cooks because cooking is basically a science and with Sherlock being an expert in chemistry, I figured he would know what proportions of ingredients would work or how long something should cook. The only problem with him would be he would forget to check the dates on certain things. Jim has fine taste and would often have food brought to him but he decided to learn to cook for himself just so he could get rid of the chef because he was nearly poisoned one day.


End file.
